Crash and Burn
by Random
Summary: Series One: Ebony has been having problems with the Locos, but she's told to keep quiet. What happens one night when she's finally pushed over the edge?


Crash and Burn  
  
A small figure crept out of her room in the silent hotel. After each few steps, she stood listening, petrified that he'd wake up and find her out of her room. The nights previous to this one had all been the same as well. After he'd fallen asleep, she'd sneak out of the hotel and find some place to hide until morning. At least until she felt safe again. This night had been harder then the rest unfortunately. After the humiliating games he played with her in front of the entire Loco squad, he sent her to their room where he found another, a bit more painful, use for her.  
  
But everything was fine in the long run, because she had power. She had control over others, which is what she really wanted out of life. Right? She was even starting to question her identity. What was she doing in this tribe if she was always second best. She could be out doing much better, but instead she was right hand girl to a.madman? Genius? Dictator? Well whatever the case she was there now and she would ride out her chances, until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Like tonight. As she snuck carefully out the front door of the hotel and ran across the street, her tears couldn't be held back anymore and fell to the ground harder then iron. The memories of the night flashed through her mind. The taunting she received and the punishment she earned by talking back to him. He was always right, and she hadn't learned to keep her mouth shut yet. She continued to walk down the street, headed out of Loco territory where she knew she'd be safe.  
  
His latest threat to her for the day was that she'd be better off dead. And now, after all these months, finally fed up with being treated almost like a slave to this Loco, she was going to grant his wish. She quickly headed down the dark street into Demon Dog territory. They had it out for the Locos and she knew that nothing would be more enjoyable or rewarding for them to have Loco blood spilt on their ground.  
  
"He won't miss me," she looked around, "No one will. I should have thought of this sooner. Now Zoot can have the war he's wanted with the Demon Dogs. Get revenge for killing his second in command." She half smirked, "Not that he cares, but he can have his war." She repeated slowly to herself.  
  
The bruises on her arms were starting to hurt as she made it through the damp, cold streets. She shivered slightly and wished somehow that she could have gone back in time to avoid this mess.  
  
"If I only would have known." She whispered and found herself down a narrow alleyway, "I could have prevented all of this. If ma and pa were still here. Before the virus." She leaned against the wall of the building and slid down it to a seated position.  
  
She listened to the sounds of the wind and started to cry softly, "He'll get his war. He'll get his chaos."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bray, Ryan and Dal were walking quickly back to the mall from an emergency provisions outing. They were attempting to avoid any signs of Locos or Demon Dogs, and remained as quiet as possible while navigating the streets. The roads were quiet, and the wind made an eerie sound down the dark corriders of the town. The slitted moon shone barely over the city, allowing for some light, but without street lights, night time always seemed like a dark, desolate place everyone wanted to avoid. As the group turned a corner towards the mall, they heard a small hushed crying sound coming from a ways up in the opposite direction of their mall.  
  
"Whoah, wait up a minute," Bray frowned walking a bit closer, "Hold up guys, stay there. Give me a minute."  
  
He saw a person crouched down, leaning against the side of a building shaking lightly, crying. The sounds of crying stopped upon hearing the intruders and the small skinny girl with her long hair in braids quickly stood up and turned towards the trespassers, immidately on her guard.  
  
"Ebony?!" came a surprised whisper by Bray. He could tell her form from any, even in the poorly lit conditions.  
  
There was a small pause as she took a few steps forward to see if it was really who she thought it was, "Bray? Get lost!" She looked back at Ryan and Dal, realizing she was outnumbered.  
  
"Locos?" Dal muttered, "Bray we shouldn't be here."  
  
"Yeah Bray. Run!" Ebony encouraged him, "I can have my guards on you in a minute! Don't test my patience. Just go!" Ebony smirked, bluffing. She knew she was completely alone because she had made sure no one had followed her out of the hotel.  
  
"Then where are they? Your guards?" Bray frowned and looked around, "You're a little far from the hotel. Isn't this Demon Dog territory? What are you doing?" Bray asked softly.  
  
"None of your business Bray. Just get! Go bother someone else." She said lightly.  
  
If she wanted to talk to anyone about this, it wasn't going to be Bray. He couldn't know what she was going through and she couldn't tell him or she'd be thrown out of the Locos. She couldn't risk that; she was their queen. And it was good to be queen. On most days.  
  
Bray looked back at Dal and Ryan and nodded, "Head back to the mall you two, I'll be back in a bit. I promise."  
  
Dal looked to Ryan and shrugged, "But Bray."  
  
"Just go Dal." He nodded, "I'll be fine."  
  
Ryan nodded a bit unsure, and headed off back to the mall with Dal in tow.  
  
"Something's not right here." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah, just don't tell Amber." Dal mumbled, "She'd throw a fit. Besides, we've got other things to worry about. Trudy needs these supplies."  
  
Ryan nodded as the two headed off into the darkness.  
  
Bray watched them leave and turned back to Ebony who had started to walk away as well. He sighed, walking after her, jogging for a few steps to catch up to her. His steps echoed down the empty street and Ebony stopped, hearing her stalker behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" She muttered and looked up at the moon as clouds started to pass by.  
  
"Just wait up." He sighed, "Tell me what's going on Ebony."  
  
Ebony turned and looked at Bray as if he were insane, "Excuse me? Tell you?" She held back a small laugh, "Look I have to get back to my people. We've got big plans in the mix, that's all I can say. I don't have time to converse with a Mallrat." She muttered, "You shouldn't even be out this late at night. It's not safe. The Demon Dogs have been making patrols lately."  
  
"You're warning me?" He asked, "Then what are you doing out here? On a suicide mission? You know what they'd do to you if they found you out here?" He grabbed her arm, "They'd kill you Ebony!"  
  
She instinctively pulled her arm away and flinched, "You just don't know when to quit huh Bray? Look, just go back to your tribe. You never worried about me before. Don't do my any favors and don't worry about me now." She snapped at him, quickly turning away.  
  
"Does he worry about you? Does he know where you are right now?" Bray frowned, "Ebony tell me! Don't just walk away! What is he doing to you? You don't believe everything he says do you?" Bray sighed, folding his arms.  
  
Ebony stopped and just stood where she was, facing away from Bray. She was completely silent, just taking in what he had said. Did Bray mean it, because it was sounding like he actually cared about her.  
  
Bray smirked, thinking he was finally getting somewhere with her, "Why were you crying? Why are you out here on your own? Ebony, get out of this while you still can."  
  
She turned back towards him, narrowing her eyes, "You know nothing. I would never desert my tribe and I'm assuming you wouldn't either. Isn't talking to a Loco a bit of treason right there?" She half smirked starting to feel much better.  
  
"Look, I want to help." Bray whispered.  
  
She had him worried and he really cared. Maybe there was hope after all. Ebony just smiled at Bray for a moment. Good thing he couldn't see how happy she really was because of the disappearing moonlight. He'd think she was getting soft.  
  
"Just go Bray. You can't do anything. You're practically powerless over me. I have what I want and I'm fine. Just drop it. Give it up and just go home." She looked at him for a moment, "Your brother takes care of me; I owe him for that."  
  
"Yeah I bet he does." Bray rolled his eyes, "Watch yourself Ebony. This can't end well."  
  
"Oh it's just started Bray!" She smiled, "Mark my words.you'll see soon enough. I swear to it."  
  
As she started walking, she made a small mental note that she needed to someday pay Bray back for everything he'd done for her. He gave her a reason to keep fighting. Instead of heading back off further into Demon Dog territory as she had originally planned, she turned in the direction of the hotel. Tonight, she owed Bray her life. 


End file.
